All About Us
by Henr
Summary: One-Shot. Sentimentos reprimidos e sexo entre Will/Jem. Spoilers de Príncipe Mecânico.


_**All About Us**_

**Disclaimer: A saga "As Peças Infernais" não me pertencem, e sim à Cassandra Clare. Isto é apenas fanfiction, sem objetivo de gerar lucro. **

As pálpebras de Will começavam a pesar, a luz da lua entrando pelos quadrados da janela do quarto de Jem, iluminando o rosto do Caçador de Sombras deitado na cama, dormindo, descansando. O peito subindo e descendo lentamente, o coração de Will ficando aliviado cada vez que Jem respirava e seu coração pesando cada vez que o processo de respiração começaria de novo. Will tinha medo que a qualquer momento o peito dele parasse de subir.

Will estava sentado na poltrona que ficava no quanto do quarto de Jem, virada para a cama. Não era a primeira noite em que passava sentado ali, em claro, observando o outro Caçador de Sombras. Mais cedo, Jem havia começado a tossir em excesso, Will ficando em alerta como sempre ficava ao ouvir o outro tossir. Em seguida, Jem estava com sangue em sua manga e caindo ao chão, mas fora pego por Will antes que batesse de cara no cão.

O Caçador de Sombras de cabelos escuros sabia o quanto era errado olhar para Jem do modo que ele olhava. Pelo Anjo, ele era amaldiçoado. Qualquer pessoa que o amasse morreria, mas ali ele estava, se permitindo ser gentil com Jem, demonstrar que se importa com ele, buscar conforto em seu quarto quando ninguém mais no Instituto o aturava. E também havia o fato de relacionamento entre _parabatais _ser expressamente proibido pela Clave. Mas Will não se importava. Ele podia manter o relacionamento dele com o garoto em segredo, claro, se o mesmo retribuísse seus sentimentos, algo que Will não tinha certeza.

Will se levantou da poltrona, seu coração pesava em seu peito. Ele estava combatendo as lágrimas em seus olhos. Queria que Jem melhorasse, que Jem acordasse, que Jem dissesse que tudo ficaria bem. Mas nada ficaria bem, não é mesmo? Se Will tivesse a remota esperança de um futuro promissor, ele era um tolo total. Nada estava a seu favor. E se Jem não fosse tirado dele pela doença, seria tirado dele pela maldição que ele carregava. Era questão de tempo para os dois serem separados. Ajoelhando-se ao lado da cama de Jem, Will segurou a mão do garoto com as suas duas, apoiando a testa contra a beirada da cama, deixando que as lágrimas começassem a escorrer.

Jem já havia acordado muitas vezes e vira Will dormindo em uma posição desconfortável na poltrona de seu quarto, babando no próprio ombro. Sempre sentia seu coração se aquecer com a visão. Acordar de manhã e não encontrar Will ali fazia seu coração se apertar. Will levantou o olhar, seus olhos já inchados e vermelhos encarando o rosto pálido e inexpressivo de Jem. Qualquer pessoa podia sentir a doença emanando de Jem, sentir a morte se aproximando do garoto. As mãos de Will ainda seguravam a do garoto nas suas, acariciando-a.

Will observou os dedos longos e finos de Jem, pegando a mão do garoto e a pressionando contra a sua bochecha, se sentindo levemente reconfortado com o toque. Beijo a mão do garoto, pousando-a novamente ao lado do corpo inconsciente de Jem. Levanto-se e inclinando-se para Jem, beijou sua testa, em seguida selando levemente seus lábios ao de Jem. Um simples beijo, um simples toque de lábios. Apenas para aquecer o coração de Will, para ele ter algo a se segurar.

Will andou até a porta do quarto de Jem, parando em frente a ela, a mão na maçaneta. Não fazia sentido ele sair do quarto. Ele não conseguiria dormir, ficaria vagando pelo Instituto até enlouquecer e sair para se embriagar e andar pelas ruas de Londres até amanhecer, querendo fugir de seus sentimentos, de seus pensamentos. Will largou a maçaneta e sentou-se na poltrona novamente, encarando Jem novamente, as lágrimas já secas em sua bochecham, mas seus olhos continuavam úmidos.

Jem acordou, sentindo seu corpo um pouco dolorido. Tossiu levemente, sem sair sangue dessa vez. Olhara para Will dormindo em sua poltrona, agradecendo por não ter o acordado com a sua tosse. Jem olhou para o brilho do Sol invadindo o quarto e iluminando o rosto de Will. O garoto não precisava abrir os olhos para Jem notar que havia chorado. Saber aquilo partia o coração de Jem. Will já devia estar acostumado a essa altura, já devia ter se conformado que Jem iria morrer.

Jem sentou na beirada da cama, encarando brevemente o chão e voltando o olhar para Will. O Caçador de Sombras de aproximou do outro sentado na poltrona, pousando sua mão no ombro do garoto que dormia.

- Will – Jem disse suavemente, balançando lentamente o ombro do garoto. O caçador de Sombras acordou assustado, se sentando logo em seguida, encarando Jem em pé em sua frente. Sem pensar duas vezes, Will se levantou e abraçou Jem com todas as suas forças, sentindo o aroma do rapaz, respirando-o como se tivesse prendido a respiração por anos e Jem fosse seu oxigênio. Jem retribuiu o abraço de Will, acariciando suas costas. Os dedos de Will acariciavam os cabelos na nuca de Jem – Will – O garoto repetiu, fazendo o outro quebrar o abraço. Os dois, ainda próximos demais, se encararam nos olhos.

- Eu não aguento mais, Jem – Will falou, abaixando o olhar para o chão, como se envergonhasse o que estava prestes a dizer. O silêncio de Jem foi um sinal para Will prosseguir – Não aguento mais passar noites sentado aqui, rezando por você, velando você, e saber que a qualquer momento você pode ser tirado de mim e eu nunca ter a chance de... De te provar.

Jem sentiu um calor irradiando pelo seu corpo. Estava ele tendo alucinações? Será que a droga que ele tomava para se manter vivo – mas que ainda o matava lentamente – estava fazendo-o imaginar coisas? Seria o destino tão cruel?

- _James _– Will disse, do jeito único que ele fazia. O garoto era o único a chamar Jem pelo seu primeiro nome. Era o único a conseguir fazer Jem ter arrepios por todo seu corpo. Will envolveu a cintura de James em seus braços, diminuindo a distância já inexistente entre eles.

- _William _– Jem gemeu o nome do garoto ao ser apertado contra ele por aqueles braços. Os lábios dos garotos se tocaram, selando-se. Aos poucos, a língua de Will invadiu a boca de Jem, este aceitando-a de bom grado, envolvendo-a com a sua própria.

Jem sentiu seu fôlego sendo tomado dele, assim como Will, que empurrara Jem até a cama do garoto, deitando sobre ele, beijando com toda a paixão que tinha. Naquele momento, nada importava para os garotos. Apenas aquele quarto, aquela cama, aqueles corpos.

As mãos de Will seguravam as coxas de Jem com firmeza, enquanto este entrelaçava as pernas na cintura dele, suas mãos começando a desabotoar o colete de Will. Em segundos, Will estava sem camisa e retirava a calça e a cueca de Jem, deixando-o vestido apenas em sua camisa.

Will desabotoou sua calça, descendo-a até os joelhos junto com sua cueca. Virou Jem de quatro para ele, e apenas naquele momento a realidade atingiu Will. O garoto estava com medo de que fizesse algo errado, de que quebrasse Jem, como a doença o tivesse enfraquecido mais ainda nos últimos segundos.

- Will – Jem chamou, sem levantar o rosto para olhar o garoto nos olhos – Estou esperando por você.

Aquilo foi o incentivo de que Will precisava, chupando dois dedos e passando na entrada de Jem, penetrando levemente, acostumando-o com a sensação, relaxando a área. Will se ajoelhou atrás de Jem, segurando suas duas nádegas e lambendo sua entrada, despertando gemidos no garoto. A língua de Will invadia-o com volúpia, o coração de ambos acelerando. Em seguida, Will se viu segurando seu membro com uma mão e uma das nádegas de Jem com a outra.

No começo, Will enfiou apenas a cabeça de seu membro, sentindo já a entrada de Jem se contorcer sobre seu membro, levando-o a loucura. A cada milímetro que Will enfiava a mais em Jem, o garoto parecia se inclinar mais para Will, pedindo mais.

Will parou de se mover quando seu membro estava inteiro dentro de Jem, gemendo no ouvido do garoto, envolvendo-o em seus braços, começando lentamente a se mover, puxando seu membro e o voltando com força. A cada estocada Jem gemia baixo, sentindo-se ainda mais estimulado pelos gemidos e a respiração ofegante de Will em sua orelha.

Aos poucos Will aumentava a velocidade das estocadas, sua mão descendo para o membro rijo de Jem, envolvendo-o, masturbando-o. Jem sentiu suas pernas tremerem de fraqueza com o orgasmo que atingira quando Will atingiu sua próstata, gozando logo em seguida na mão do garoto. Will levou a mão até a boca e bebeu o líquido branco.

- _Delicioso –_ Sussurrou provocativo com sua voz rouca no ouvido de Jem, ficando de joelhos enquanto apoiava uma mão nas costas de Jem, ainda penetrando o garoto com toda a velocidade e força que podia. A cama rangia e a cabeceira batia contra a parede, Jem agarrando com força o lençol da cama. Em questão de segundos Will se desfez dentro do garoto, soltando um último gemido ao ejacular, este sendo mais alto que todos os outros.

Will desabou sobre Jem, beijando a bochecha do garoto. Retirou-se do garoto, deitando-se ao lado dele de barriga para cima.

- Will – Jem chamou o garoto, um sorriso estampado em seu rosto, ainda de barriga para baixo. Will virou o rosto para ele, retribuindo o sorriso. Will pegou a mão do garoto e a beijou, virando-se para encostar seu nariz com o de Jem. Palavras não precisavam ser ditas.

Jem estava pela primeira irritado com Will. Havia socado-o no rosto, mas o garoto estava tão drogado que nem lembrava que fora ele quem havia o socado. Não suportava a ideia de Will perdendo a vida dele para a mesma droga que arruinava a vida de Jem – e mantinha-o vivo ao mesmo tempo.

Naquela noite, Will fora ao quarto de Jem se desculpar. O garoto havia ficado ausente ultimamente e Will não aguentava saber que havia irritado Jem. Logo Jem, o único que nunca havia se irritado com Will.

Ao abrir a porta, Will viu o garoto recolhendo os pedaços de seu violino. Quebrado em um acesso de fúria, Will supôs. Jem tremia ligeiramente, a ira tomando conta dele. Ele não suportava perder Will, não suportava mais ser o conformado com a vida, não suportava mais saber que em breve morreria e deixaria um Will quebrado para trás.

- James – Will chamou, mas o outro não se moveu, de costas para ele. Os ombros de Jem estavam tensos. Will se aproximou, tocando-o em seu braço. Jem se virou bruscamente, empurrando Will até a cama com força.

Will nunca tinha o visto tão alterado daquele jeito. Tão fora de si. Havia lágrimas nos olhos de Jem, o garoto lutando para não permitir que elas escorressem pelo seu rosto.

- Você é meu – Jem disse do nada, não esperando resposta de Will – E eu sou seu.

Os dois se beijaram, mas diferentemente da paixão que os envolvera em seu primeiro beijo, este beijo era mais bruto, mais cheio de desejo. James estava se apoderando de Will, e o garoto estava pronto para se entregar ao Caçador de Sombras de cabelo cinza.

Jem tirou a calça de Will, mordendo levemente o membro do garoto por cima do tecido da cueca, lambendo o peito de Will enquanto ao mesmo tempo puxava sua camisa para cima com suas mãos, dando mais espaço para sua língua de aventurar. Jem tirou a camisa de Will, parando um momento para apreciar aquele corpo, mas logo voltando a beijá-lo, arranhá-lo nas costas como se a cada dor que sentiam eles tinham mais prazer e a tristeza guardada dentro dos dois se esvaía.

Jem, sentado sobre o Will, este deitado na cama, começara a chupar um mamilo de Will, estimulando-o, mordendo levemente para deixá-lo mais rijo. Fez o mesmo no outro, suas mãos tocando e passando indecentemente sobre o peito nu de Will. Em seguida, Jem tirou sua camisa. Levantou-se da cama para retirar sua calça e cueca, fazendo o mesmo com Will em seguida.

Jem pegou cada perna de Will pela parte de trás da dobra do joelho, levantando-o para ele. Will segurou o membro de Jem, enquanto este o enfiava dentro da abertura do garoto.

Will gemeu, sendo violado pela primeira vez. Estava pronto para deixar Jem tomar total poder sobre ele. Jem começou a se mover, Will ficando sem forças, deixando-se ser tomado. As mãos de Jem apoiavam-se no peito de Will, apertando-o.

Jem atingiu seu orgasmo, Will se sentindo preenchido pelo garoto. Em seguida, Jem fez Will sentar na beirada da cama, se ajoelhando em frente, tomando seu membro em sua boca. Will emitiu um "puta que pariu" baixo quando sentiu os lábios úmidos e macios de Jem o tomarem, o garoto de cabelo cinza indo devagar e provocativamente com seus lábios, apenas para deixa Will louco.

Aos poucos, Jem aumentou a velocidade em que o chupava, as duas mãos de Will segurando a cabeça do garoto, acariciando seu cabelo. Em seguida, Will se desfez dentro da boca do garoto, que engoliu o líquido.

Os dois engatinharam juntos até o meio da cama, sentindo o calor um do outro, sentindo os braços um do outro, sentindo o amor um do outro. Ambos podiam morrer felizes e juntos a partir dali.


End file.
